


Polaris

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel, Dean Needs A Hug, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Love, M/M, Poetry, Poor Castiel, Poor Dean, Unrequited Love, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A star tried to become a rare shooting star in order to impress a hunter. Instead the star became a falling one, not realizing that it was already the brightest thing the man had ever laid his eyes upon."</p><p>Cas bit off more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

The sky is the color of his eyes

when he said, "I did it, all of it for you."

_Almost_

The walls of your motel room

are the same shade as his trench coat

when he said, "You deserve to be saved."

_But not quite_

The injured bird at your doorstep

has wings just like him

_But none of it's right_

Stars twinkle near the moon

and you remember when he said,

"I will find a way to redeem myself to you."

Suddenly, the stars are not nearly as bright

But you guess that's just what happens

when a shooting star

breaks a constellation

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually sort of like this one guys... what do you think?


End file.
